This invention relates generally to solid material comminution and, more particularly, to apparatus for controlling drive of a forage harvester cutterhead, feedrolls and attachment.
In a pull-type forage harvester, the cutterhead feedrolls and attachment drive train is usually accomplished by combinations of belts, chains and gears which are exposed to contamination from debris associated with harvesting operations. A limitation of such an arrangement is that such exposure is directly related to unreliability and increased maintenance. However, while it is desirable to protect some portions of the drive train it is also desirable to have ready access to other portions of the drive train, such as for changing feedroll speed and the like.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is to provide a housing for such drives which permits quick access to certain portions of the drive train.